


Missing

by lerums



Series: Steve, Tony and their heir [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, He's just a normal celebrity kid, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter has no powers AU, Sad Fluff, Sneaking off without his bodyguard, Superfamily, Well look how that turned out, but like, he's fine, is that what whump is?, just a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerums/pseuds/lerums
Summary: Peter is kidnapped, everyone is scared, then Peter comes home, and everybody's still a little scared. They've got each other, though, and that's what matters.This is a part of my Steve, Tony and their heir series and while I'd appreciate you reading it all this can very well be read on it's own!





	Missing

Peter would go home with Ned on mondays and wednesdays to do homework. Those were the days with no club meetings. They would either get a lift from Happy, or the bodyguard would trail them walking to Ned’s house. Peter hated the feeling of being watched, and although he liked uncle Happy he tried avoiding the man sometimes.

 

Which was why that tuesday, instead of robotics club, Peter and Ned played hookie and went to Ned’s house. No one was waiting for Peter when he got out, almost for the first time in his life. It was a sunny september day, and they were soaking up the last hints of summer before the gloomy New York fall would sweep over everything. Peter wasn’t supposed to get out of school to meet Rhodey until five. They currently had twenty minutes to get back to school, which they’d just manage if they powerwalked. 

 

It was Ned who reacted first, when a van pulled up about twenty feet in front of them.

 

“Hey, that looks like one of those kidnapper vans!” He exclaimed, nudging Peter carefully in the ribs. Peter shook his head laughing, but didn’t even get to respond before he was grabbed. One hand covered his mouth while another held a tight grip around his torso. Peter managed a glance back at Ned, who was getting back on his feet, apparently from falling. Just as the doors closed behind him, he could hear a “Peter!”. Then there was a slight sting to his thigh, before everything went dark.

 

-

 

Rhodey pulled up to the pick up lane five minutes early. It was empty as always, which made noticing the running teenager easy. It was Peter’s buddy Ned, sprinting towards his car from down the street.

 

“Mr. Rhodes! Mr. Rhodes! Oh god mr Rhodes I’m so sorry I- I don’t know what, they came and I laughed and then- I’m so sorry but you need to help!”

 

Rhodey had gotten out of the car to meet the kid, who was obviously distraught about something. “Calm down kid, what? I don’t get it, why aren’t you in robotics?”

 

“It’s Peter, mr Rhodes! Someone took him!”

 

-

 

“What? I’m on my way.” Steve stuffed his notebook in his coworker’s hands and ran across the field. He needed to get home. In some miraculous way his body remembered to stop by Bucky’s office, slam the door open in the middle of his meeting and say “It’s Peter” before continuing to run towards the garage.

 

Bucky was right behind in no time, and jumped in the passenger seat as Steve powered the car up. 

 

“What’s happened?”

 

“He’s gone”

 

-

 

Tony was in the middle of a quite productive tinkering session if he had to say so himself, when the music was replaced with a blaring alarm, the soft white lights replaced with blinking orange ones.

 

“Who triggered, the alarm, Fri?”

 

“Coronel Rhodes, sir. He’s in his car on his way here accompanied by Edward Leeds.”

 

“Shit”

 

-

 

“I don’t care, Steve! It’s been two days! He’s supposed to be at decathlon practice right now, and he’s supposed to have cinnamon buns with his uncles later, not sitting in an unknown location, in pain, waiting for us to come!”

 

They had gotten ransom demands exactly twelve hours after Peter had been grabbed, at 4:40am in the morning. It had been frustratingly low-tech, a note with demands accompanied by a CD disc with a video file. Peter - their sweet Peter - was chained by the ankle, sitting on a wet, dirty floor. They had hurt him. He was in pain. Tony wanted to start looking aimlessly through the city, Steve wanted to at least have a tactic for their search.

 

“I have a tactic. Search.” He shot off into the sky, flying until Steve couldn’t even see the repulsor lights anymore.

 

They were running on the last bit of energy. The entirety of both retired and current avengers were out there looking. Base mainly consisted of Steve and Rhodey in the penthouse livingroom, delegating leads to everyone else. They were the tacticians after all. Tony had been part of that too, but as Steve had expected, his patience ended after a certain amount of time. Tony needed to get his hands dirty, to do something.

 

As Steve was returning to the living room, Rhodey ran to meet him. “Steve! We got a location, the wireless charging for the tracking device finally worked!”

 

After the demands had been met the previous morning, they had waited for someone to reach out again. No one ever did. 

 

“What, where is he?” Steve was pushing past the technician and looked at the screen. Tony’s tracker showed him to be in the Same spot as Peter’s, so Steve pulled up Tony’s suit camera and opened a line.

 

“Tones, you with us?” The display from the helmet showed Tony to be a couple of floors away from Peter.

 

“Yeah, he’s down here. Friday read only one heat signature and it’s a match for Peter,”

 

That explained why he was blasting doors without a single worry.

 

“Bring him home, Tony. Bring him straight to the medical floor, they’re on standby,”

 

Shield had been brought in and had set up everything they might need on the executives’ floor of the tower. After the short video footage of Peter, they had no way of knowing what shape he’d be in.

 

“Yeah, I’ll… Oh god. Peter, sweetie. Oh, bambino.”

 

Tony’s camera was showing Peter, curled up in a corner. Rhodey explained the weird barred door with the building being an old prison.

 

“Peter, I’m here. Dad’s here.”

 

Peter lifted his head and blinked a couple of times. Then his head fell back into his arms.

 

“Pete, bud, I’m gonna take you home. You want that?” Tony told Peter small encouragements as he picked the boy up, letting Friday control the repulsors, getting them back to the tower.

 

“See, papa’s right there waiting for you. See him in the window there? We’re gonna get you checked out by doctors first. Did they hurt you, pete? Are you in pain?”

 

Peter did nothing but let out a small whimper, curling further into the metal embrace.

 

-

 

Another day had passed, and Peter’s vitals, urine, skin and scans gave them the all clear to take him back to the penthouse. After the Peter’s team had a meeting, that was. The team was meeting in his impromptu hospital room before they would go back upstairs. It consisted of his pediatrician, dr. Green, his psychiatrist, dr. Pont, his trauma doctor, dr. Lewis, the head nurse on site, ms. Kahn, and Peter’s fathers. Steve was currently on the bed, so Peter could rest on his chest while they spoke. 

 

Peter had barely said a word after he was brought in, and whimpered at every person coming close. It hurt Tony to see his boy in such a state. Tony was sat beside the bed, keeping one hand available for Peter to hold onto.

 

The meeting was coming to an end. It hadn’t been that long, it was mostly to show Peter that his normal doctors would be taking care of him now, and that they knew what Peter had been through. It was important to bring them in early, to make Peter trust that they would know what he talked about in the future.

 

“All right, then. I suppose it’s time for us to declare the weekend. Remember, we’re all on call 24/7, so pick up the phone if you need something. Anything.” Dr. Pont reminded the trio.

 

-

 

As they returned home, Peter safely curled up in Steve’s arms not unlike a toddler, they headed straight for the master bedroom. Peter had been patched up and disinfected in various areas, but had yet to have a proper wash. The nurses had tried to clean him up a bit with washcloths, but the unnecessary touching had been a no-go for everyone except Steve and Tony.

 

Steve sat Peter on the bathroom counter as Tony started running the bath. He reached under the counter and wordlessly poured a generous amount of bath foam into it.

 

“Pete, I’m gonna take this shirt off now, okay? You need to wash up, see dad’s running you a bath?” Steve bowed down to catch Peter’s eyes. He had an empty look in his eyes, almost like he was looking straight through Steve. 

 

“Here, stand on the ground for me. There you go, good boy. Can you take your pants off?”

 

Peter did nothing to indicate he heard Steve. Steve realised the kid was more apathetic than he first thought. He was there, lifting his head and looking around the room, but that was it. He continued to undress his son, making him sit on the toilet until the bath was ready.

 

Tony was going back and forth between rooms, constantly remembering something they needed, or Peter might want. There was currently four different outfit options ready on the counter. 

 

“All right. Pete, can you get in the bath? That’ll be probably be good, huh? Get all that sweat and grime off you? It’s warm too, just the way you like it,” Steve started coaxing, and slowly got Peter to go over to the tub. 

 

He had to admit, it was a weird feeling, doing this to his fifteen year old son. Peter had no issue with nudity in front of them, just this summer he’d constantly been changing into swim shorts in the middle of the living room. But the situation they were in was so different. Peter didn’t choose any of what was happening, he needed their help. And as much as Steve would constantly tell Tony he missed little dependent toddler Peter, bath time, poopy diapers and all, this hurt. 

 

Peter had stepped into the foamy water, but froze as Tony tried lowering him down. Steve could see the boy’s knuckles whitening from his death grip on Tony’s shirt.

 

“Pete, buddy? You need to get down in the water for me, can you do that?” Tony tried, holding Peter’s arms. For the first time since they got home, Peter responded. It was a frantic shake of his head, his eyes tightly shut but still. A response.

 

“Okay, then. Honey, get over here.” Tony said, peeling Peter’s grip off his shirt only to take it off. Steve was confused, but wrapped the boy up in his arms. With Peter’s feet warming up in the bath water, the rest of his body were developing goosebumps all over.

 

Steve didn’t understand what Tony was doing before he was actually climbing into the water, only in his boxers. He took hold of Peter, slowly lowering them both into the water. Tony made Peter sit between his outstretched feet, leaning back on his chest. It opened up for Steve to do the washing while Tony held and whispered soothing encouragements into Peter’s ear.

 

After a while, Peter was visibly relaxing more. As Steve took hold of his boy’s head to massage the shampoo in, he finally felt like Peter was looking at him. The look wasn’t comforting at all. His lashes were clumped together from the water, his cheeks finally rosy again, eyes wide open, staring at him. He looked so young. But the look was scared and helpless, Steve just wanted to pull him close and never let go, keeping him safe in his arms at all times.

 

-

 

“Do I have to sleep?” 

 

Peter knew his voice was coming out small and croaky, but he didn’t have it in him to make an effort. He felt much better after cleaning up and getting into his normal loungewear. At least he was able to let go of his parents, let both of them out of his sight at the same time. Tony looked over and smiled sadly.

 

“Well, you need to at least try. Let your body rest in bed for a bit, doesn’t that sound good?”

 

He didn’t think it sounded that good, being left alone in his room the whole night. It would be so much like that… Place.

 

“Oh. Well, goodnight then,” Peter muttered, giving quick hugs to both fathers before starting to peel off the covers.

 

Arms wrapped around him, wordlessly guiding him out of the bedroom, across the hall. He looked insecurely up at his papa, not sure what he was supposed to do.

 

“What, you thought we’d let you sleep on your own the first night at home? Nope, I’m not letting you out of my sight for a while, better get used to it,” Tony added, already climbing into his side of the bed.

 

“Anything you want, Peter? You want some milk, I could heat it up with some honey? It’ll be soothing on your throat and you can rest?” Steve almost cooed at him. Peter didn’t fight it, though. He didn’t have the energy and frankly, it felt good being taken care of. He just climbed up to the middle of the bed, curling up in Tony’s waiting arms.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Sorry for skipping robotics.”

 

There was a sharp rumble under his head, a quick, quiet laugh. 

 

“You’re forgiven. Don’t think we’re not putting guards outside for you, though. This isn’t happening again, Pete. Over my dead body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I really appreciate kudos and comments if you enjoyed, which I hope you did, and if you want to talk my tumblr url is lerum :)


End file.
